


Thirsty

by San_station



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hot, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Suggestive Themes, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San_station/pseuds/San_station
Summary: Seo Changbin is really really REALLY thirsty and whipped for you, he just doesn't know that you feel the same way.Perhaps things get different before summer...
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I heard Thirsty by Taemin and ended up writing this story lol. What can I say? I'm whipped for Binnie. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this!

The beginning of semester always made you happy, you craved for coming back to your daily routines, you missed walking down campus to your favourite coffee shop and the smell of fresh bread. You missed the newbies asking about where was the registration building and the older students telling them the wrong directions just to pissed them off. You missed the early bumping sound of your neighbors’ loud music. Yeah, and the most of all, you missed the art studio at the Art and Design faculty as you were an art student for almost 3 years now. 

You entered the studio determinate, chin up and a small smile in your lips. Five classmates greeted you with hugs and cheek kisses. Meeting your classmates made you feel slightly happy about them around you. Usually, you best friend Jihyo would be there, asking how was your summer, the problem was that she had to move to another state due to her father’s job. No worries, though, you were a sociable person, not too quiet, but not too talkative, just the right amount of sociability you wanted. When your teacher finally arrived, he was exuding happiness as he brought with him the hardest evaluation of your life: nude models. Everyone there burst into whistles and giggles as the two male models located themselves on the studio’s parquet and established their elegant postures for you to begin the assignment. You grabbed your graphite pen and started to draw on your canvas after a long sigh, only enjoying a quarter of your piece. 

On the other hand, Changbin woke up late for his first class because he forgot to set the alarm, he got used to waking up whenever he wanted, so, for him, the semester was already a pain in the ass. He hated when he was having the best time of his life at his own apartment playing video games, listening to music or watching a movie. He was a music engineer student and so, he always hated when people made him do things, like establishing a deadline for his tracks or making him do the entire melody according to rules. He felt the pressure and felt obligated to do whatever people wanted. Well, that was college for those who always had to deal with the worst teachers and the worst partners. Or maybe it was because he irradiated a dark aura wherever he walked in and intimidated all human beings. His wardrobe was pitch black, maybe one or two white shirts he wore when he exercised. His daily expression was mad serious that you could think he was going to murder you in any second. However, he was a softy around his best friends and close acquaintance, that included you, the best friend of his best friend. 

Changbin ran to his class, stopping by the coffee shop to buy his morning coffee only to arrive to an empty room. 

A familiar person got out of the classroom seconds later and closed the door; he watched Changbin catching his breath crunching on a side of the wall. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked looking carefully as the strong and fitted man stood up completely. 

“W-what happened… to Mr. Oh’ session?”, Changbin question difficulty, after he notice he was half an hour later to his second class, he ran as fast as he could from the other side of the campus. Unfortunately, he thought, he would have to talk to him on another occasion. 

“You are pretty late… Session’s over, mate”, the boy chuckled and put the classroom’s keys on his pocket. 

Changbin whined and walked shoulder to shoulder with the him. 

“Lend me your notes”, he spatted bumping the man’s arm. 

“Which is the magic word?”, he asked with a smirk on his face, grabbing his backpack with one hand and putting the other inside his jean pocket. 

“Lend me your notes or I’ll eat your babies, Chan”, Changbin wasn’t in the mood for begging, so he said harshly as they got outside the building and walked through campus to their next location. 

“...C’mon, man, that was rude”, Chan fake cried and hold his chest thinking about the small man doing such atrocity. 

“Ugh, fine, _please,_ Channie-hyung, could you lend me the fucking notes or I’ll have to ask Mark and I don’t like him.”

“Dude, it was only first day, I actually can ask Mr. Oh to give me the presentation and the assignments for the rest of the semester if I want and you can miss classes whenever you like to. Just send him your works”, Chan shrugged knowing how much Changbin disliked Mr. Oh. He almost failed him for expressing himself and saying Mark Lee’s rap sucked, he was the class favorite, thus he got the lowest score of the class and an email from the teacher saying he had to be responsible for his words and accept consequences. 

“If you do that, we’re getting marry this spring, bro”, he said as his nostrils filled with the sweet smell of coffee. Chan laughed and agreed, making their way into the famous place and lined up to order lunch. 

While they were taking, a familiar voice made Changbin turned to the direction of the source and smiled warmly. You were talking with one of your common friends, Felix, while sipping your frappuccino and eating a cheeseburger. Chan talked alone for a whole minute without receiving any attention from the small man. When it was time to order, he had to make the decision for his friend and scoffed when he notice where his eyes were glued like a statue. 

“Do you still have that tiny little crush on her?”, he whispered. The barista handed him a blueberry bubble tea, two burgers, chicken wings and a soda.

“I never said it was tiny”, Changbin gave the money without even looking at the cashier and started to walk to your direction, the employee was very surprised by seeing his 10$ tip, tho.

“Oh, wow…”, Chan was impressed, his childhood friend never admitted having feelings, he once thought Changbin had a tiny rock where his heart was supposed to be and his heartbeats where only earthquakes on his body. He was a kid when he believed it, pardon him. 

They approached to your table startling Felix and you. 

“Hi, guys! How are you?!” your excitement melted Changbin’s heart, for him you were the cutest person he would’ve ever met and every time you came across and have a conversation, he always found something about you that made him believe that evil didn’t exist, that flowers bloomed constantly around the two of you, that when you laughed, a fairy was born and babies smiled. He thought you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he found himself thinking about you every little second of his nights, daydreaming at every hour about what would you two do in the future if you ever got together. 

“Hey, Y/N, Felix! How’s it going? Can we sit with you?”, Chan asked stroking Felix’s head, that made Changbin flinched as he got lost in his mind. 

“Sure! C'mere”, you patted the sit next to you for him and his cheeks reacted instantly flushing a pinkish shade to his ears hidden by his black hair. Chan choked with his bubble tea as he wanted to vomit after watching that. 

“What were you talking about?”, Changbin asked grabbing his burger and eating like if he was in some sort of fancy restaurant and needed to impress you with his skills. 

“Tonight’s gonna be the welcoming fair for the new students and it’s gonna be outstanding!”, you clapped your hands full of glee. Changbin repressed a smiled. “There’ll be fireworks, a music show and a loooot of food!”, you finished, eager about the news. You loved the welcoming fair, it was so good to start the semester with great vibes, music sounding all over the place, colors flashing and lightning the dark night, tasty food dancing in your mouth making your stomach the happiest place on Earth. It was wholesome. 

“And we were planning to go when everything’s set up”, Felix added grabbing one of Chan’s chicken wings, that made the older looked at him with pressed lips, betrayed. “Wanna come?”, he asked with full mouth. 

Changbin was about to decline the offer, he wasn’t found of those kinds of things. People screaming and running over the place and food gathered on the floor at the end of the event? No, it wasn’t his thing. 

“It’ll be fun!”, you nodded and slowly took a chicken wing from Chan’s food. He whimpered and pouted after biting his burger. 

“Yeah, we’ll be there”, Changbin made it sound cool with his uninterested aura, but he was howling inside full of joy, he was going to spent the night next to you and he couldn’t ask for more. 

Or maybe he could ask for more, like making Chan and Felix get away from you and let him have, at least, a few words with you. Since you arrived at the campus park where the fair was settle up and vibrating with energy and new faces, Chan and Felix tormented you with their vacation stories, not letting the e-boy get close to you. Except that he was the one too shy to integrate to the conversation. 

The reality was that your gloomy state flowered after they walked away from you and, thinking you were alone, the happy mask you put on after going out of class was the perfect facade for the A student you were. Your first day started as great as it could be, you made your interventions in class, asked a few questions letting people answer and filling your brain with unknown themes and topics, that always sparked your curiosity and was one of the things Changbin like the most, that innocent eyes which never saw the bad side of people, only the greater of things. The eyes that looked at him without fear and only with excitement, not like everyone else. The eyes he deeply wanted to see closer and watch every little spot on your skin, memorize your scars and wrinkles; kiss the little moles you had in your mouth and your neck; blow the rebel strands of your hair that made you pull them on the back of your ears, trace the curves of your body, appreciating the reactions his hands would make on you as he could hear your heartbeat getting faster and little sweat drops appear on your skin. He would be proud of himself as he could sense how hot you’ll be as he touches you with such tender fingers, he wanted to make you feel thirsty for him, the same way he was thirsty for you

However, now he was a little worried when he saw the smile on your face fade away at the same time Chan and Felix decided to buy something to eat and watch the music show. Changbin was nervous, he wasn’t good with reassuring words, he preferred being the company and listen to the other person, usually people only needed someone who could listen to them and just that, company. So he thought that maybe his company would cheer you up as the australian boys were out of sight. 

You walked a few steps ahead of him, Changbin keeping his distance as he delivered with himself about his next move, but you turned your head back to see him and waited for him to approach. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked when your eyes met his, you gave him a small nod and continue your walk beside him.

“Mhm…”, you mutter raising your eyes to the night sky.

“You sure? You don’t seem like it…”, he could read your body language, your downed shoulders, your sad face trying to be something it was not, the tone of your answers. 

“Today was not what I expected to be…”, you sighed and crossed your arms over your chest to hug yourself from the freezing wind it suddenly blow. 

“Yeah, tell me about it…”, Changbin scoffed, glancing your previous action.

There it was, he had started the awkward silence because he couldn’t think about something more appropriate to say to cheer you up. He needed to think, he needed to know what was bothering you so much but he only could see the moonlight illuminating half of your face, your eyes looked visually pleasant, they seemed to reflect the entire sky and Changbin was stargazing. Your mouth started to move, you were telling him something that made you pout for a second. Changbin’s eyes followed the curve of your pointy nose and rested on your lips, for him they look pretty soft and kissable. Actually, everything about you seem soft and kissable for the strong man. 

“Bin…?”, you frowned and a ghost smile tried to emerge from you mouth, watching the man beside you so lost in his thoughts.

“Changbin, did you hear me?”, he realized your mouth said his name and he looked up, meeting your starry eyes. 

“Y-yeah…”, he muttered. “W-well, no… I’m sorry”, he apologized immediately, mentally slapping himself for not giving you the attention you deserved. You chuckled softly and brushed your palms up and down your arms to keep them warm as much as you could. Changbin’s arms intchend as planned carefully his next movements.

“I was saying that my drawing today wasn’t as good as I expected”, you pouted again, Changbin always seemed so interested in every word you’d say and it pleased your heart, he listened, not only heard and. You were glad he never pushed, he would let you open your heart as your mouth let out all your concerns. The first time you two met, Jihyo had told you Changbin was not an easy-going person at the beginning, he would keep distance and would never talk as that was his personality with strangers, he didn’t have too much trust in anyone but his close friends. Nonetheless, when she introduced you as her new best friend, Changbin fell his chest burning and his palms sweating as an angel stood right before him. Your shy smile warmed his chest and when you spoke, he sweared he was in heaven, he’d died and this beautiful creature greeted him in the entrance of his new home. For you, meeting him was a little more… extreme. He stood there with wide eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line and his arms crossed over his chest. His muscles weren’t as prominent as now, but that didn’t stop your mind to picture him holding you tightly, that made you shiver; a tiny hurricane of butterflies ignated from your belly to the center of your breast and you had to swallow hard when he hold his hand out for you to take it. Politely, you shook his hand for a little too long, but neither of you care to notice. Jihyo gave you both a knowing smile without realizing the meaning and the three of you talked the whole night. Well, you and Jihyo, Changbin dedicated the time to engulfed himself in your invisible wrap around his body. He wasn’t aware of the looks you had give him that da. His cute dimples drove you crazy instantly, his laugh exercised your cheeks muscles making you smile by inertia and, for the first time in two years, you let your heart enjoy the company of this shy and intimidated man that made you feel pure ecstasy just by standing on your side. A couple of years later, you became very good friends unaware of your feelings for each other. 

“O-oh… Why? What happened?”, he cared, you really life he cared, it meant a lot for you. 

“We have to learn how the human body has so many different shapes by sketching nude models and-”

“W-what?! Did you said nude…models?!”, he interrupted you and stopped on his place. You let out a soft laugh.

“Yes, and today was the first try… by the end of semester we have to present four different body shapes but every time I looked at the models, I just hated the way my fingers couldn’t create the proper shape…”

Changbin was quiet, the image of you in front of a naked man’s body made him shiver in repulsion. He refused to let your pretty eyes wandering through someone else's’ body that wasn’t him, even if that idea was kept for himself. 

“Anyways, I have three more months before the final presentation so I can practice a lot”, you finally said and turned to Changbin, the night breeze caressed your body, the goosebumps obligated you to press your palms harder over your naked arms and you allowed yourself to take a look at the man in front of you. 

After a long minute staring at you, Changbin found some courage deep in his chest and wrapped his arms around your shivering figure. He almost died, sweating as if he was being chased by some predator, turns out he was being chased by his own feelings trying to erupt as the time with you seemed to go slower than usual. And of course you were taken aback by the man’s actions. In the couple of years you’ve known him, Changbin only had hugged you twice: the time your dad had a car accident and was pretty ill, you felt awful thinking about losing him forever. Changbin comforted you when you came from the hospital. When your dad recovered, your heart exploded with so much love and happiness that Changbin needed to feel those pure feelings, so he hugged you tightly and you were on cloud 9 for the first time as your bodies interacted that much. He hugged you when you win first place at the art gallery competition, he was proud of your hard work and saw the opportunity to celebrate next to you such an award. 

Now, he hugged you because you were cold? He didn’t think clearly, he just saw his -not- tiny little crush getting cold and his body reacted, wanting to protect you forever. Your shoulders were stiffed for a while, still in shock about the gesture. Changbin took that as a bad sign and slowly backed off. Not before you returned the hug quickly, welcoming the warmed feeling of his proximity. You closed your eyes and hide your face in the crook of his neck, making your nose inhale his viril scent. Changbin felt shivers down his spine as your breath tickled his sensitive skin, your hands intertwined behind his lower back and you pressed your chest to his, he let out a soft sigh.

“If you ever need help with something, just ask”, he murmured, mouth hidden in your hair. He took mental notes at how sweet your hair smelled, at how fragile your body could feel in his arms, he wished you could stay in his arms forever. 

You nodded and pull your head out of his neck, just to face him with a few inches separating the tip of your noses. Neither of you moved away, you felt too comfy in each others arms. Suddenly, your fingers delineated Changbin’s back muscles in such slow motion, never breaking the eye contact. At the same time, you allowed yourself to paint his face features in your mind permanently with ink, he was attractive, you knew that the first time you met. And although at the time he was skinnier, his features were as sharp as always, his eyes were as captivating as always and his mouth was as inviting as always.

Changbin seemed to read your mind and, for an instant, he looked at your rosy lips barely parted. All rational thoughts vanished from his brain, he really wanted to do this, he was ready to do this but his body never reacted, he only stared at you while the breeze, once again, hit your bare arms. 

“I-...”, he spoke in the sweet silence of the night. The music fair echoed through the air while you felt the only people in the place, reciprocally satisfied with each other’s heat.

Unlike Changbin, you were pretty confident so, you cupped his face with your colds hands and the grip he had on your waist got tighter. You gave him a sweet smile as he tried to say something that never came from his mouth, lips already connected with yours. 

It felt surreal, even if it lasted for only five seconds. Your lips tasted like cherry chapstick and felt as soft as silk, Changbin thought that maybe, if he ever got the chance, he would buy you a silk dress just for him to trace his hands all over your body while he kissed you for hours, loving the sensation the texture gave him with the extra of your figure. 

But good things sometimes didn’t last and you break the kiss with embarrassment. Your cheeks burning as you took a step back from the hug.

“I- I’m sorry…”, you whispered, startled by your abrupt actions and avoided Changbin’s intense glare. He opened his mouth one more time and tried to hold your hand, but two accents made you both jump in surprise.

“Oi, why did you get so far from the fair?!”, Felix’s deep voice resonated around, some students passing by frowned as they thought the voice came from Changbin, only to find out it was from the fairy-looking guy. 

“We were looking for ya everywhere”, Chan spoke munching his almost finished hot dog. You cleared your throat and smiled widely at them. 

“We went stargazing!”, you pointed over your head directly to the sky. Felix wowed at the view and stood there for a while, watching the stars and talking about astrology facts. You listened and made little interventions with Changbin sat next to you, smiling from time to time. Chan, on the other hand, looked at the both of you with a smirk on his face being nothing but too obvious that they say the whole show you too starred.

As time went by, neither Changbin or you brought the kiss event back; you acted as if nothing had happened and, for a while, Changbine asked himself why. He found himself overthinking one night alone in his apartment after sending Mr. Oh’s final appointment. This time, Chan helped him with the pensum and handed him the assignments the teacher would make him prepare. He did everything on time, feeling gratified about not having to face Mr. Oh ever, he didn’t want Changbin’s big mouth on his class and Changbin didn’t want to go to his stupid session, so everyone win. Everyone except for the fact that you erased his kiss from your mind, well, that was what it looked like for him. 

You both met a few times after the welcoming fair and you acted so natural and obvious that, for one moment, he thought he dreamed about the time he finally could tasted your cherry taste lips, and it would’ve been fine because that wasn’t the first time if he was being honest. Yet, when Chan asked him about your _“puppy lovers moment_ ” they watched from afar, his heart shrunken and couldn’t concentrate anymore. Nevertheless, his wilde thoughts got interrupted that night by the knocking on his door. 

He frowned, not expecting anyone to visit him at 2 in the morning. He got up from the comfy spot on his sofa after pausing the movie he was barely paying attention to and opened the door without even bothering to ask. 

You made your way to his sofa and collapsed, letting out a loud sigh. You decided to sneak up into Changbin’s place with no invitation, you couldn't catch a proper sleep since two weeks ago and nothing could make you feel better. You knew he would be up since he used to had insomnio, he had told you that a few days after the fair when you were having lunch once again in the coffee shop. 

“Uhm… hello, would you like to come in? Oh, great, have a sit on my nice couch”, Changbin said with purely sarcasm and closed the door, a smile flashing his face. You groaned, grabbed the blanket under your body and wrapped yourself with it as you made you comfortable in his place.

“I can’t sleep”

“I can’t concentrate, Bin. The final presentation is the next week and I’m not over yet”, you uncovered your head out of the blanket and frowned in anxiety. “I feel the sketches look like shit…” 

“Hey... don’t say that”, Changbin sat down your feet and rushed his hands over your hair. One thing was clear, after your kiss, you became more touchable with one another and it just felt natural by now. “Your work is pretty impressive, you know it.” 

“Yeah, not this one.”

“What is it? What is the think you can’t find in your pieces?”

“Textures… I can see the muscles, I can see the curves, the lines, the expressions”, you explained sitting and carring your knees to your chest. “But I definitely can’t feel them. It’s just a canvas and, form me, every piece needs to be felt. I want people to look at the canvas and feel they can reach at the flesh and touch the warm skin! It’s so difficult when I don’t feel connected with my art…”

“You know what? Draw me!”

“What? Are you crazy?”

“N-no, I really want you to draw my body! W-well, at least my upper body”

A pink flush covered your cheeks as he took his hoodie off and turned to face you with his built up body. You almost let a gasp out at the gorgeous view but you controlled yourself before exposing that side of you, unknown. 

Changbin dragged a chair from his kitchen counter, sat on it and assume a pose for you.

“Let’s go, draw me as one of your french girls, baby”, he said exuding confidence. The nickname made your heart skip a bit but you brushed it off and stood up, looking a pencil and paper over the apartment. 

Changbin waited as you sat again and started to feel your cute form become timid and embarrassed about the fact that he was half naked. You concentrated on his wide shoulders, imagining your fingers traveling from his neck to his elbow, passing your fingertips over his flesh, painfully slow. The graphite of your pencil followed your orders as you let yourself sink deeply on pure sensations. How would your hand feel caressing his fitted warm chest, would you feel his heartbeats under your touch? Would he hold his breath if you lower your hands to his abdomen, tracing his belly muscles? You tried to not look right into his eyes, because you were catching some kind of heated steam vanishing into thin air and inundating the atmosphere around the empty apartment. You loved the way his muscles contracted as he shifted his weight from leg to leg. As he did so, you jumped.

“Really, Y/N?”, he smirked. “You are drawing daily nude models but you can’t take my chest? Jezz, my power…”, he muttered and you groaned, controlling the urge to reach out and punch that cocky smile of him. 

“Shut up and don’t move!”, you complained and he obeyed, still laughing at your adorable tantrum. 

An hour later, some suggestive jokes and another pencil, you were giving your piece the final touches as Changbin made an early morning snacks for you both. 

“Are you almost done?”, he questioned cleaning his hands and drying them with the kitchen towel. It was funny, because he didn’t even bother to put a shirt again, he just wandered around like that, it was his house after all. 

You hummed, letting him know that you needed a few more minutes. He stepped behind you, looking over your shoulder to his wide chest being touched by the tips of your middle finger, you were blurring some lines to give profundity to the piece. While you were so caught up by your work, Changbin allowed himself to trace your skin with his eyes, silently jealous of a insipid paper as he got unconsciously closer. 

You felt very proud of this, pretty confident about Changbin’s features. The last time he wanted you to portray him was a year ago and he was skinnier, but this time, well, this time your heart flipped everytime the lines of his body curved and became muscles, your breathing became rougher as your heartbeat was running faster than ever just by looking at the sheet. You could feel his body through this, you felt your chest hurting as excitement bursted into you silently and a proud smile came out of your mouth. 

You didn’t notice how or when Changbin’s cheek almost touched yours as he looked closer to your representation of him. Your breath was stuck in your lungs now, burning you inside. You pressed your thighs together as a reflexion, but Changbin catch sight of the movement and he knew it was deeper than him just imagining things.

“I can feel it”, you whispered swallowing hard, your heart thumping harder on your chest like if it wanted to get out of there to meet Changbin’s on the halfway. He tilted his head, making his lips brushed your cheeks slightly. 

“How does it feel?”, his voice was ten times deeper as you’ve ever heard him. Soft throbbings emerged progressively between your legs making your ears buzz. 

“It feels like you”, you purred, feeling his heavy breaths touching your lips faintly. 

“What are you doing?”, you scanned his features, the proximity feeling oddly familiar, so close but so far away. Changbin licked his lip and watched every inch of your face, trying to reminiscent the previous mental picture of you in the welcoming fair. You were beautiful that night, it glorified your pure and innocent soul. Nevertheless, having you there, not feeling cold but exuding a torrid aura, made Changbin think this could probably be the beginning of a unstoppable thirst he wouldn’t be able to control. 

“Let me take a sip of your lips, baby”, he put his hand down your chin and turned your face to his. 

“Changbin-”

His lips were on yours like a rush, as if you were on a desert and you’ve drunk the last drop of water, he was thirsty for your touch, he was crying out for your soft lips to meet one more time after a long time and you didn’t want to hold back, not in the slightest. You both deserved each other’s needy touches, you’ve been desiring this for far to long that it felt right when he softly asked if you were okay with was going to happen, taking your soft moans as answers, he gently carried to his bedroom, never leaving your mouth at any cost, and at the end of the early day, you became one, pure hearts attached to one another, feeling the same love and attraction since the day you met and finally aware of how his body felt under your delicate touch. 


End file.
